


即使是伟大的存在也会有微小的愿望

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寻找Merlin将近三年，今天的Q仍旧一无所获，不过他离真相已经越来越近。而真相，会和他想象的一样吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	即使是伟大的存在也会有微小的愿望

***

 

[第996天：]

[这里是Q]

光标在跳。  
光标在跳。  
Q看着屏幕发呆，最后轻不可闻地叹了口气关上了电脑。

快三年了，整个网络搜索不到任何关于Merlin的消息。Merlin像是从来都不存在，一点痕迹都找不到。说起来Q认识他这么久，竟然连他真名叫什么都没有一点概念。  
马克杯里的茶水空了又满，今天Q依然一无所获，甚至不能将报告写完，一句话都写不出。他坐在电脑面前，看着黑乎乎的屏幕。他已经把整个网络拆成了碎片，每一个和Merlin相似的身影都他确认了100次。没有，哪里都没有。  
要不是在现实中他们有好长一段时间的交情，他可能会怀疑到底有没有Merlin这个人。

-

“明天是和Kingsman的技术演习，大家都表现‘好’（nice）一点。”M先生说那个好字的时候一定是看了眼Q，他很确定M这么做了。Q看着M继续说着要点，仿佛刚才那是幻觉一样，不过MI6技术部有90%的人即使不抬头也知道，他意有所指。  
“演习将针对未来可能发生的各种信息技术化恐怖袭击，详细资料已经发到各位的邮箱里了。没有问题就散会吧。”Q高高举起了一只手，M先生绕过他环视了圈会议室。  
“那好，就散会吧。”  
在大家都起身离开之前，Q响亮地咳嗽了一声，房间里所有人都转过头去看他。这下M不得不把注意放在他身上。  
“Q？”  
“为什么是Kingsman？我是说，我们为什么要有这次演习？”Q坐的直挺挺的，好像这不是在全球最机密的会议室之一，而是一所普通大学的教室里。  
“散会。”M当做他没出声一样赶走了所有人，当然他并不指望Q会就这么乖乖离开。看起来说服他还要花些时间。  
近年来Kingsman的存在已经不算是顶级机密了，他们开始和别的情报部门逐渐有了联系。既然总部在伦敦，少不了要和MI6合作。  
他就是在这时候第一次见到了Merlin。

“我们有最顶级的技术部，还有最先进的设备支持。和别的机构合作只会泄露我们的情报，这完全是不必要的。”M完全了解Q的高傲，对于Q的能力他当然不会怀疑。他不能直接说即使是Q也需要不断学习才能进步，总会有些领域是他不了解的，也总会有些结论是他独自一人不能想到的。要是这么循循善诱他就不是M了，他要做的更简单直接。  
“你大概还没有看过这个吧。”M丢了个档案袋在桌子上，上面印着那个‘绝密’的印章。  
Q把里面厚厚一叠纸拿出来，只是随意扫了页就睁圆了双眼。  
这是过去10年间Kingsman入侵MI6系统窃取情报的记录。  
“只是一部分，天知道他们还干过什么。”既然以后将会是合作伙伴，Kingsman自然要给予一定的资源与信息。M提出的要求之一是希望他们提供曾经在MI6获得过哪些情报，这是为了了解Kingsman究竟能厉害到什么程度。结果可真叫他吃惊，看Q的表情，他似乎比M当初看到这份档案时还要惊讶。  
“这下你明白了吧，我们的系统并不是无坚不摧的。去看看对方的手法也会有利于我们自己的防范。”最后M还是忍不住提点了Q，语调温和地安慰了一下他的军需官。

“他好厉害！真的很厉害！”午饭时间，MI6的人坐在一桌上吃饭。  
“这已经是你第六次这么说了吧，哦不对，是第七次。”Eve忍不住要调笑他。  
“好吧，你真的要算的话其实是……”Q数了数，“第4次而已。”  
“就工作餐而言这儿还真是高档，我原来以为MI6的食堂已经算不错了。”Bond刻意说着些不相关的话，但脸上的表情出卖了他。Q随即白了他一眼。  
“那么你和他，谁比较厉害？”Eve问住他了。  
Q支支吾吾了一会丢了个豌豆过去，“快吃，下午开始前我们开个小会。”大家心照不宣地对望了一眼，没有人再提这件事。  
虽然Merlin真是厉害的叫他吃惊，但是要Q承认有人比他厉害几乎是不可能的。以前Sliver黑进他们系统的时候，他那咬牙切齿地快要把电脑给瞪穿了。不过那次算他们赢了，Q在阴郁了几个礼拜后也恢复了正常。而过去十年Q还没进MI6，那时候留下的系统漏洞并不是他的责任，回头他会去补好的。他拒绝去真的推测他们到底是谁更厉害些，狠狠地叉着盘子里那一颗颗光溜溜的鹌鹑蛋。怎样说他都不会承认Merlin比他厉害。

“这不是标准的程序！还有这些乱七八糟老掉牙的东西是什么？”又一次地，Merlin以五分钟的时间领先他。Q回头看他的执行过程，发现Merlin的手法和MI6的标准程序不但有所差别，某些程度来说还是相反的。这样做的好处是在灵活性上更胜一筹，但同时要承担更多的风险。最叫他介意的是，违反MI6程序的意义在于，违反了所有国家可知不可知的安全条例。他们做特工的当然不会在意任务是否合法，反正除了对自己国家来说全部是不合法的。这也是问题所在，MI6毕竟是属于英国的，隶属于MI6的任何人可以违反其他国家的法律，甚至是英国表面上的法规，但还是得有一条界限，他们一直认定MI6的任务程序就是按照这个需求制定的。任何违反程序的违规操作都会被当成叛国而提交给上层进行审核。  
“风险概率上升了百分之四十！”和Kingsman的人谈界限大概没有什么用，Q直接说了最令他在意的部分。  
“这意味着特工的死亡率也增加了百分之四十！”  
“风险上升的部分我也考虑到了，在进行演算的时候已经加入了这部分。”Merlin点了点板子，递给了Q看。Q一扫，还真是。Merlin十分有预见性地，做好了好几个备份计划，以免出现意外。他之所以这么做，是因为他能做到，以Merlin的实力来说，可以做到在冒险的同时保障安全。这就是为什么Kingsman总有许多意料之外的任务执行方式，还有工具。可惜Q不买账。  
“从我之前拿到的资料来看，Kingsman特工的死亡率也不低。你也演算到了这部分了吗？”  
这次联合演习除了合作演练外，还有相互的成果展示。以同一个样本为目标，各自进行拿手的操作。其相关报告由Merlin和Q在第二天向大家汇报。所以现在留下来的人不多了，MI6的内勤及特工更是早就跑的没影了。他们的音量保持在二人之间，没有第三个人听到。  
Q刚把话说出口，就后悔了。他看到Merlin的眼神闪烁了一下，以为他大概要发火了。然而Merlin脸上的表情并没有变化，甚至连生气的样子都没有。  
“特工的耗损是不可避免的，Q。你是清楚的。MI6每年不也有不少特工更新换代，甚至大大多于标准吧？我们能做到的只有将这中情况大大降低，完全避免是不可能的。”  
他说的对，这是无可奈何的。正因为那是实际的不能再实际的话，才让Q更为恼火。  
不可避免的人祸。

MI6的技术人员们个个都被Merlin折服了，一有空就围着他问这问那。Q似乎也习惯了他那些意外的手法，但并没有因此就变得和Merlin亲近。  
“你不是很崇拜他的吗？”Bond刚从实时演练场返回，相比真正的任务演习什么的对他来说太小菜一碟了。他觉得很大程度上M指名让他参与，是为了树立MI6的形象。  
“他是很厉害，但我没有……”Q话还没说完就被Kingsman的一位特工打断了。  
“天哪，你真的是007吗！”一个活泼的青年几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地跑到他们面前，一双绿眼睛闪闪发亮，Q有种在后面看到了欢快摇甩的尾巴的错觉，  
“Eggsy！”Merlin在那边喊了一声。青年马上收起那种蹦跳的姿态，变得稳重而又绅士。  
“你们好，我是Galahad。叫我Eggsy就好。”  
Eggsy明显很健谈，很快就和Bond聊到一起了。他滔滔不绝的话里满是对Bond的敬仰，Bond回答他关于特工的种种问题的间隙里像Q使眼色，对着那边的Merlin抬了抬眉毛。这是在暗示Q也想像Eggsy那样在Merlin身边蹦蹦跳跳问东问西的。Q无视他的暗示，结果马上听到了Bond一声隐藏的低笑。  
愤愤地走到Merlin身边，装出一副是为了摆脱Bond的嘲笑的样子瞥了他几眼。  
Merlin在讲解各种特工用道具，所有人都听的津津有味。  
Q实在是忍不住了插了一句：“这么老套的东西MI6早就不用了。”  
“只要是有用，为什么不呢。而且Q不觉得有趣吗？”Merlin不以为然，把新做的钢笔递给了他。Q把笔在手中掂了掂，即使只当做一支普通的钢笔来看，这明显也是一件杰作。  
“这是做什么的？”把笔帽拿下，Q看了看笔尖。技术部人员的常识之一，在没有防护下最好不要随意查看自己不知道的道具。  
“是为了明天的演练准备的。”Merlin的嘴角差点暴露一个偷笑，却被Q敏锐地捕捉到了，他觉得这不是个好主意。  
处于各种考虑，这次演习不仅有联合对敌，还有相互交换操作。Q以为只是互相交换特工，拿到资料的时候才发现没他想的那么简单。对方要求后勤和特工交换位置。  
Q的体能在MI6的后勤标准中其实是合格的，但要以特工为标准的话远远不够。他作为优等生这么多年，第一次体会到了那些垫底同学对于明天要考试这件事的恐惧。  
“这是给你的提示，要不要我给你介绍一下用法？”为了激起双方人员的热情，演练以比赛形式进行。虽然谁胜谁负并没有实际意义，但双方都知道胜利意味着在以后的合作上可以占据主导的位置。其实Q应该让Merlin给他讲解的。明天的演练将由两边后勤主管互相给对方出题，并以特工的身份完成事先安排好的任务。在前几场对赛中，Q由于操作和判断的速度不如Merlin而输了几场。不过又因为Bond比一般特工要丰富的经验扳回几局，比分暂时持平，大家持续热情高涨。  
“不用了，你还是自己担心一下吧。”Q打量着Merlin的身材，隐藏在毛衣下的身体隐隐显露出肌肉的轮廓，看起来锻炼的很好。明天并不是最后一局，即使输了也还是有再赢的机会。而且还是Q不擅长的外勤，输了他也不会太丢脸。  
谁丢脸还不一定，Q眯起眼。

之前参观Kingsman的时候他们已经观赏过Merlin的部分作品了。Q抗议了几次Merlin对工具的太过依赖，明天他实在不想在衣服里藏这些花里胡哨的东西。  
“这样说没用的，Merlin说有话要在他耳边说。”Eggsy在训练时被Merlin捉弄了，看来他对这件事还念念不忘，时不时要拿给新来的人重温。他没料到Q想了想，真的转回去走到Merlin面前。  
哇哦，这下有好戏看了，Eggsy想Merlin会有什么反应呢。  
Merlin抬起头看又走回来的Q，他以为Q最后还是想要他给讲解。结果Q一手撑在椅背上弯下腰就对着他靠过来，Merlin被吓了一跳。  
他腰一挺，椅子就被他带着向后滑了几步。Q其实只在椅背上轻轻地扶着，椅子滑开了他一时间没有施力点‘扑通’一声摔在Merlin面前。脸砸在Merlin大腿上，从后面看就是一个尴尬的姿势。Eggsy一看闯祸了赶紧溜的没影了。  
Q满脸通红地被Merlin拉起来，不顾膝盖的疼痛甩开他就追着Eggsy跑出去了。  
留下Merlin尴尬地扶了扶眼镜。

之后还是Kingsman获胜了。  
M没有不高兴，他看起来一副早就知道的样子。他们最后举办了一个派对，M和Harry脸上挂着那种官方式笑容对着所有人举杯。MI6好多人都在这段时间和Kingsman的成员混熟了。Eve一直和Eggsy跳舞，看起来很高兴的样子，而Bond更是被瞩目的焦点之一。  
他们的合作一直持续了很久，Kingsman和MI6交换着可以交换的信息，有时候更是交换着特工。

Q和Merlin也变得越来越熟悉，不仅仅是工作的时候，平时也会互发邮件讨论下他们都感兴趣的东西。Q开始在没必要去Kingsman的时候也想见Merlin，他脑子里刚冒出点这个念头就把他自己吓了一跳。他抬起头看了看，仿佛他大声地说了出来一样，大厅里所有人都忙忙碌碌地干着自己的工作，没有人在看他。

后来他们的工作变得更加复杂了，M真是有远见，这个世纪真是科技与网络的天下。许多东西都被发明了出来，好的坏的，好的最后被用作坏事的，总之就是他们的工作越来越忙碌与危险了。过去要100年才能有一件令人惊叹能够改变世界的发明，然后是每20年，现在几乎年年都有。难道再过几年他们人类就能实现空间跳跃甚至宇宙移民了？

“为什么非要我去送？”M给他一个硬盘，让他送去Kingsman。  
“因为没有别人有空了。”他不以为然地说。  
Q抬头看了看四周，房间里所有人都低下了头，不想和他对上目光。连刚做完任务要去度假的Bond都假惺惺地装作看手机。  
“好吧，我去。”他才不相信整个MI6都没人了所以才要他去做这种跑腿的事。M是因为他最近实在太辛苦，找个借口让他去放假。去Kingsman送个硬盘，然后顺道回家休息几天。  
“Q，顺便帮我把这个送给Kingsman美丽的女士们。”前一个任务在一个玫瑰庄园里，园主还送了一大车玫瑰给Bond，他全部都带回了MI6。MI6上上下下每个办公室里都放着玫瑰，连M的办公室也不例外。

“这是Bond任务里多余的玫瑰。”Q丢了堆玫瑰在Merlin脸上，然后红着脸逃走了。他似乎忘记了Bond说的是Kingsman的女士们，和玫瑰、浪漫什么之类的关键词搭边总是让他变得很紧张。一跑连硬盘都忘记给了，走到门口才又想起，硬着头皮回去给Merlin送去。他打开门看到Merlin还保持刚才看他的姿势面对着门那边，看来是还没反应过来为什么Q要特地来丢他一脸玫瑰。  
“这是M要我送来的，是上次你们要求的资料。”  
“好的，麻烦你了，谢谢。要不要喝一杯再走？最近我收货了一批Harry的私藏。”Harry早就被医生诊断为不易喝酒了，不过他忍不住就是了。Merlin总是能从各个地方搜出酒来，在Harry可怜巴巴的注视下铁石心肠地没收了。  
“我不喝酒的。”Merlin没有再坚持，他接上硬盘检查了起来。  
“没有问题的话我就先走了。”Q不知道要不要告诉Merlin还有一片花瓣停留在他脑袋上，就在最中间。

晚上Merlin做梦了。  
Q衔来一些玫瑰，编成圈落在梅林的光头上。后半夜则是梦见快乐王子把一切都给了不幸的人们——包括头发。第二天Merlin肿着眼睛来上班，被Harry强行打发去休息了。  
“你应该去放个假，瞧你的黑眼圈。”他把Merlin推出门，又强行塞了两张歌剧票在他手里。

Q在马路边咖啡馆坐着一直到傍晚，头发翘的乱七八糟的。他觉得放假真的很无聊，就在他打算回家的时候一起身看到了Merlin。被哈利揶揄孤家寡人的Merlin穿着礼服打算在门口随便邀请一个人，这不，抬眼就看到Q了。两个人面面相觑地对望着。  
“这么巧你们也来看。”Eggsy挽着Harry从他们边上路过，一边挤着眼睛。Merlin毫不怀疑他们是故意的，而Q简直想找个地洞钻一下。  
歌剧不错，是新编的。Merlin和Q坐在一个包厢里，眼角的余光看见那边Eggsy偶尔在往这边瞥。演到一半的时候Q就注意到，Eggsy和Harry不见了。剧院里黑乎乎的，他眯着眼往那边仔细瞧，所有人都盯着舞台，只有Q在看不该看的地方。他在一个舞台效果带来的掠影中惊觉这的确是他不该看的，Eggsy正和Harry黏黏糊糊地贴在一起。他猛地把头转回来，忍住不要转头去看Merlin。

-

Q揉揉眼睛，刚才他又回想起了一些关于Merlin的事。  
他既疲惫，又感觉永不停止。三年来的摸索让他逐渐接触到了边缘，不过对于这个边缘是不是和Merlin有关的线索反而不确定了。  
三年前的某一天Merlin突然不见了。  
那时候他们正遭遇着有史以来网络上最大规模的恐怖袭击。  
自某一天一种和人类相似度很高的人工智能被开发出之后，全球掀起一股AI狂热。不断有更完善的AI被开发出，让他们头疼的是不少顶尖的AI被用在的犯罪活动上。为了应对这种情况MI6也在相关领域积极地开发着。  
在一场AI的交流会上，一个炸弹爆炸了，Merlin带着刚研发出的超级AI消失了。  
Merlin一直有在和Q说他开发出了一种超越之前所有AI的程序，就安装在一个薄薄的笔电里。他在视频里给Q看，一台漆黑的笔电，上面刻着什么字。  
“我终于完成了，这将会是新世纪的一个开始。”Merlin的双眼发亮，他浑身都激动的颤抖起来。在另一头的Q无法不感同身受，他迫不及待地收拾起行李，一边开着视频和Merlin讨论着未来的种种。  
Merlin失踪48小时后Q收到了一条代码，解析后那是一条讯息。  
[找到我。]  
无法查询到来源，他只能确定那是来自Merlin，来自那台超级电脑。

[第1天：]  
[这里是Q，今天将进行初步的数据解析。]  
[数据无法解析，来源无法追踪。]  
[第2天：]  
[这里是Q，当天会场的监控录像以及访客名单均已送到。]  
[场面太过混乱无法追踪Merlin的影像，幸存访客没有和Merlin有任何关系。]  
……  
[第55天：]  
[这里是Q，已有数据已分析完毕，今日将进行网络搜查。]  
[初步资料收集，统计整理中。]  
……  
[第128天：]  
[这里是Q。]  
[找不到Merlin。]

日志上明显看出开始Q还程式化地记录着每日的搜索情况，不久之后他开始情绪化。日志上充满了各种矛盾的句子。有时候是自言自语，有时候是歇斯底里的发怒，有时候又哀求，到后来甚至出现了空白。  
不过他从未放弃过寻找Merlin。  
全球各处都没有线索，Merlin从那以后就没有使用过任何现代化的电子设备，也没再出现在任何一个监控摄像里。  
Q把头靠在键盘上，F建被他压到了，屏幕上出现了一排‘FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF’。  
他已经很厉害了，说不准是世界上最厉害的程序员。也许比Merlin还差一点，毕竟三年了他连Merlin一点影子都没发现过。探索网络的过程中他看到了比过去更加广阔的世界，他学完了世界上所有的技术。每次都有更多的发现，他学的越多就越靠近边缘，他感觉到了Merlin就在那里。他还差一点了，一个关键点。  
今日他再一次查询他和Merlin的过去，他觉得可能线索是以前他和Merlin说过的什么话。

-

Merlin让Q再次目瞪口呆。  
他迅速而完美地绕过一个个Q给他布置的陷阱，就像事先知道的一样。他优雅地在人群中周旋，Q看着大屏幕里Merlin和人交谈着，套取着他所需要的信息。然后无声地消失在大厅里，穿过走廊，一个陷阱都没有触发。更别说安排在现场的眼线，没有人发现Merlin。最后他打开从交接人那里取来的公文箱，一打开警报就响了。当然了，这是为了考核在被发现情况下的应对能力。Merlin也许体能是比Q好，但他终究不是天天在外跑躲子弹的，他被一大群人团团围住。  
Q的这点小打算也落空了。Merlin抽出Q给他准备的武器，一枪一个解决了目标。枪里的子弹已经被替换成无害的彩弹，被打倒只会变得花花绿绿而已。每一颗子弹都没有落空，Q准备的武器一如他以往的简洁风格，Merlin甚至都不需要仔细研究使用方法。  
子弹用完后Merlin拳一挥腿一扫又撂倒几个，他一边向大门跑去，Q期待在这样的混乱中他能踩到几个陷阱，又为屏幕中以Merlin为第一视角的上蹿下跳感到惊心。有一半是因为激动，Merlin的动作太流畅了，从屋角的监控中来看每几十秒就得切换去下一台摄像头，Merlin长腿一跨跑的实在太快了。  
最后他以不输外勤特工的时间完成了任务。  
第二场是Q。他进场前被好好打扮了一番，丝质的白衬衫外搭一件不算正式却显的人精神无比的小西装，下面一条紧的不能再紧的裤子。其他什么也没有，只有一本使用说明。  
“你有10分钟的阅读时间，接下来每一关也只有10分钟。”Merlin在音频里说。前面Q有意为难他，在人员安排上增加了一倍的人数。这是双方心照不宣的，只要是给对方出题，就会出的特别难。M和Arthur都默许了自己手下一些任性但并不逾越的小动作。于是除了Q和Merlin互相较劲外，也发生过Galahad和007在发觉需要合作才能过关的时候还好好地，下一秒Eggsy就被Bond‘不小心’用手铐锁在了路边这种事。  
10分钟根本就不够的，Merlin的设置总共10关，每关都需要用到他藏在Q服装中的小道具，包括了昨天他给Q展示的那止笔。  
倒计时最后5秒，5、4、3……  
Merlin看着屏幕里站在说明书展示桌前的Q，只有在倒数完了他才能翻看说明书。  
那么你要怎么做呢？Merlin对Q会有何表现也十分的期待。  
……2、1！  
他还来不及猜测Q可能做出的对策，Q已经把说明放回了桌上跑向了下一道门。Merlin本来是轻松地靠在椅背上的，这下却挺直腰坐了起来。  
计时器显示Q翻看指南只用了大概1分钟，远远小于他给Q的10分钟。  
接下来Q在每一道关卡都毫无错误地使用了工具，这让Merlin十分地惊讶，他怀疑过Q可能没有把说明看完。Q的阅读速度原本就快于其他人，特别是在他精神高度集中的时候，他能做到将读记的时间压缩到最短。  
他早就计算好了，将剩下的9分钟平均地分到后面几关里，这样每次就有1分钟的多余，足够他过关了。Merlin赞叹地看着Q熟练地使用着他的工具，仿佛这些工具就是出自Q之手一样。毫无阻碍地进行到了最后一关，Q进门后就站住了。  
之前多余的9分钟的分配里并不包括这最后一个房间。  
Merlin看着屏幕中的Q，他背对着他们，在房间里打量着。Merlin没察觉自己在微笑，现在Q又会想出什么办法呢？时间一分一秒地过去了。  
他一动不动地站在房间中央，直到最后一分钟。  
Merlin看到他从口袋里拿出了那支钢笔，这只笔有十几种功能，看起来哪一种都不能帮助Q过关。为了鼓励他自由发挥，Merlin没有安排每一样道具对应每一关，Q浑身上下藏满了Merlin的得意之作。  
‘呲’的一声，房间里立马充满了烟雾，高浓度的雾让所有人看不清房间里发生了什么，整个屏幕就像被蒙了一层厚厚的灰一样。  
1分钟结束了，扮演保安的特工进入了房间，他们打开了所有的窗子。烟雾渐渐散去，房间里只有他们，Q整个人消失不见了。  
一个小时后Q才再次出现在Kingsman的总部里，所有人都为他报以热烈的掌声。

Q消失的手法其实很简单。  
他是在最后的1分钟里才开始逃跑的，钢笔里有钢索发射器，Merlin定下的标准远远足够承受他的体重。烟雾充满房间只用了几秒，他在50多秒里打开窗，把发射器定位在上层的窗台上，在保安进来前关上窗逃到了上面一层楼里。之后的1小时完全是从演练场返回Kingsman总部而已。  
难得的是他想通了Merlin的用意。  
特工的任务不管形式如何，最终都以得到什么或阻止什么为目的。然而这其实不是最后一个步骤。他们在任务之后都会做的一件事，往往也是迈向成功的最后一步——撤离。通常情况下撤离比前面所有行动都重要，撤离的失败意味着之前所有努力都白费了。  
Merlin给最后一个房间定下的10分钟，只是保安会进来的规定时间而已。Q要做的就是撤离，超出了10分钟只要他能逃跑过着打倒保安也是一样的。  
他当然打不过训练有素的特工，明着逃跑也很容易被追回来。要是他在Merlin的视线范围内逃跑的话，Merlin是有义务指挥特工们去追捕他的。阻碍他的视线，这样Merlin就不知道Q躲去了那里，而之后的局势反而被Q给掌控了。没有了时间的限制，Q用手机入侵了监控，Merlin要想恢复至少要花费几分钟，足够Q东躲西藏地关闭下一个监控了。  
这场对决算是平手，不过Merlin承认这次是Q做的更好。

-

那次比赛让他难以忘记，他和Merlin的初次交手也是初次合作。  
他百无聊赖地随便点开了一个文件夹，关于Merlin的一切他都特别地放在了一个单独的分区。  
最初他决定研究AI的时候，是打算自己制作一个的。但是AI的制作并不仅仅是懂得计算机程序那么简单，他想要做一个解决问题的机器很容易，难的是如何让它具有自我学习功能以及和人类相似的情感。关于心理学和哲学Q并不是专家。  
这个小爱好只是他闲暇时的放松项目，他只在工作之余对他的小程序修修改改。Merlin也参与了制作。  
后来他那个小小的Q怎样了？  
与其完全虚拟一个不存在的人格，不如从自己熟悉的开始。他原来想制作一个Merlin的，不过这显然不是一个好主意。无论AIMerlin是什么样的，他都反应了Q对Merlin的想法，也许是对的，也许是错的，也许是不合适的。  
最后他做了一个Q。  
处于对自己了解的局限性，他需要Merlin从他人的角度来帮助他完善Q。很快Q的原型就被做了出来，他们在修修改改中失败了很多次，AIQ的编号持续增加着，直到最后初具成果的QCLXXXVII（第187号Q）的完成。  
他点开电脑中关于自己的文件夹，里面记载着他出生，学习与工作，大大小小的奖项，参与的任务等等。之前他已经看过很多遍他和Merlin在一起的视频了，除了让他沉溺在过去的日子外什么用处都没有。删去关键字文件夹推到了最开始的界面，有一样东西引起了他的注意。  
他从来没把自己的文件夹放在心上过，每次排查也只是搜索关键字。现在他看到了，在‘监控-Q’这一文件夹里，大大小小有上万个视频，而最后一个视频的日期是30分钟前。他马上回头在房间里四处看，他已经好几天没有出过门了，视频的更新意味着他一直都被监视着。  
一秒后视频又增加了一个，看起来这个站点是每30分钟更新一次的。点开最近的那个视频，里面的场景让他疑惑不解。  
他看到自己躺在床上，那个房间看起来像是一间病房。床上的Q在呼吸，要不是这样他看起来安静的像是已经死去一样。  
让他呼吸一滞的是，他看到Merlin出现在了视频里。  
那是Merlin没错，他从门进来，直接走到Q床边坐下，动作娴熟好像他每天都来一样。  
Q马上查看了关于这件医院呢的资料，他找到了他自己的病例。他是三年前入院的，原因是那一场交流会里的爆炸。他已经昏迷了三年了。  
Q坐着僵住了，房间里没有开灯，只有发亮的电脑屏幕。他的的确确是在爆炸中昏迷了没错，病床上躺着的人是Q没错。那么他又是谁？  
他摸到了边缘。  
他是QCLXXXVII。

-

Q被送去手术室里，Merlin一直坐立不安。  
路上堵车了，Merlin坐在车里抚摸着电脑。这是Q制作的超级AI，Merlin帮他做了最后的完善。他感觉他们并不是制造了一个一摸一样的Q，这是不可能的。即使Q再了解自己，Merlin再是了解Q，能影响性格的东西实在是太多了。  
Q觉得这就是自己，Merlin反而觉得这是他和Q的孩子。他笑了笑，等交流会结束以后他要把这个告诉Q。毫无疑问Q一定会连耳朵都变红。他准备了香槟做庆祝，Q说他不喝酒的，不过这个日子很特殊。他不会拒绝的，Merlin又摸了摸电脑。他们定了一个酒店房间，Merlin觉得有些事差不多是时候让Q知道了。  
他到门口关上车门就被一阵爆炸的热浪掀倒了，会场里面浓烟滚滚。  
他害怕的手脚无力，小电脑被孤零零地丢在医院的椅子上，好像他不是全世界最厉害的超级AI一样。Q会活着吗，Q会死吗？  
Merlin搓搓眼睛，他双眼通红的像个兔子。  
手术的结果是Q活了下来，不幸的是他陷入了长久的昏迷。  
Merlin带着花来看他，就像那时候Q给他的玫瑰。他把那一束除了刺的玫瑰放在床头，又抽了一只出来。  
把花放进Q的手里，Merlin忍不住抽泣起来，眼泪掉在了花瓣上。  
他陪着Q，每天都来。很快Q就被转移去了Kingsman的特别病房，M允许了他这么做。  
之前很长一段时间Merlin都和Q一起工作着，QCLXXXVII的开发不再是他们业余的兴趣爱好。这项工程被正式提交了开发，用来对抗不知从哪儿冒出的另一个超级AI。  
不管是Merlin还是Q，单独的个人不足以应对这个AI。它不会疲倦，运作速度极快，影响力广阔。只有它的同类才有办法打败它。QCLXXXVII至少还有一个优势，他的学习能力更加优秀，同时他还具有了基本的人类情感。Merlin觉得要不了多久，他就会进化的和人类一样了。  
他在QCLXXXVII里写入了一段代码，修改了数据。让QCLXXXVII觉得当天被爆炸波及到的是Merlin，让他觉得他就是Q本人。在搜寻Merlin的过程中他不断地吸取着全世界的知识，变得越来越强大，同时一边接管了Q原来的工作。Merlin甚至觉得他会进化成超越他们理解的存在。  
迟早QCLXXXVII都会找到他的，这是Merlin设置的边缘。当QCLXXXVII碰触到了这个边缘，意识到自己并不是真正的人类，那个时候就是他真正被制作完成的时候。

-

巧合的是，就在QCLXXXVII发觉这件事没几天，Q也醒了过来。  
三年的昏迷让他的身体变得虚弱，除了眼神，他全身上下都不能移动。Merlin欣喜地全天陪伴着他，所有等待都有了结果。他帮助Q做复建，慢慢地恢复身体。  
他忘记了这一切都还暴露在QCLXXXVII的监控下。  
全世界对QCLXXXVII来说已经没有秘密了，他可以去往任何地方，做任何事。人类尚不明白，世界上已然出现了新的上帝。  
QCLXXXVII发狂了。  
他袭击了所有的网络，影响了全部的电子装置，扯断了每一条电路。其他的AI和软件也不能将他关闭，Merlin看着他造成的破坏觉得自责。他想不出更好的解决办法，也许他早就知道最后会是这样。他把QCLXXXVII失去控制的事告诉Q，他看到Q的眼神里有闪动，也许还有办法解决？他是不愿看到QCLXXXVII被消灭的。从人格上来说，即使有着不同，他也是最接近Q的存在，或者可以忽略不计地说他就是Q。他不能亲手杀死Q。  
在Merlin拒绝了帮助后，全世界组织了一支小分队，前往Q的旧公寓，那里有QCLXXXVII的主机。  
当年的那台小笔电上插满了电路，连接着其他电脑，QCLXXXVII已经把公寓完全地改造了。外部甚至还有武装设备，只有有人靠近就会遭到攻击。Merlin觉得离QCLXXXVII彻底直接的进攻人类已经不远了。  
他在监控上看着QCLXXXVII的一举一动，奇怪的是他并没有屏蔽Merlin对他的监视。Merlin可以和他对话，不过没有回应。  
QCLXXXVII在网络里疯狂地乱窜着，他明明已经占据了整个网络世界，这么做的意义是什么？简直就像疯了一样，QCLXXXVII扫过每一个数据碎片，网络世界要是有实体的话这会已经是废墟一堆了。

-

Merlin小心地把Q抱到床上放进厚厚的垫子里，他其实已经不用这么小心翼翼了，Q已经恢复到了可以自己独自行走。可他还是每天这样照顾着Q，像是把这当成他的过错。其实这和Merlin一点关系都没有，Q由着他这么做，静静地躺在那里。整了整垫子，Merlin让Q保持半坐的姿势靠在那一堆堆柔软的粉红上——来自Harry和Eggsy的慰问礼。每天晚上Merlin都给Q做复建按摩，即使在Q能走路后也一样。  
“按摩已经没必要了，Merlin。我完全好了，你也看到了我白天都可以自己走路了。”Q显然是不想再让他这么做。  
“离完全还早着很，行走只是说明你开始恢复了而已。”Merlin耐心地说着。  
他的手开始接触Q的脚踝，Q没有挣扎。他腿部的力量并不足以挣脱Merlin的钳制，如果他真要闹变扭的话。  
“你还不能跑跳吧对吧？”Q这是想赶他走了，如果不是为了给他每天晚上做按摩，Merlin就没有理由在夜间探访他了。  
“反正我本来就不怎么跑跳，外勤并不是我的专长。”  
“可有时候你会需要用逃跑来保命的。”  
“跑再快也有无用的时候，要不然我怎么会躺在这儿。”那时候一切发生的都太快了，连逃跑的念头都来不及在大脑里产生。  
Merlin的手慢慢地在他小腿往上揉捏，Q尽力忍住不要移动。这有点难，前段时间他还没恢复得这么好，神经有些迟钝。现在他又恢复敏感了，不属于自己的一双手在接触着自己的身体，即使隔着睡裤也让他不由自主地想要缩起来。况且那还是双十指修长的手，Q闭上眼不想去看那场景，他以为这样会好一些。黑暗中触觉变得更明显了，房间空空的没人说话，Merlin像是打定了注意一样不再开口。Q闭眼又睁了会，然后再次合上。Merlin以为他不舒服，结果发现Q只是烦躁而已。他的手法很专业，慢慢地经过膝盖来到大腿上。柔软的肌肉在Merlin手下被挤压着，Q不能说是不舒服，他是太舒服了。  
当他注意到自己吞咽了两下想要呻吟的时候，立刻紧紧咬住了嘴唇。这是什么情况？被Merlin按摩向来是舒服的，难道是他恢复的实在太好了？  
那双手是不是有点太过分了，Q甚至觉得Merlin的双手滑向了他大腿内侧并有往腿根前进的趋势。那显然是他的错觉。  
之后Merlin又重新按摩起了膝盖，Q心里突然觉得失落，舒服的感觉减退了些。他想让Merlin重新回到刚才的地方，还想让他按摩按摩其他的部分。其实不仅是腿，Q全身很多地方都僵硬的不行，只是这么坐了一会，他就感觉到背部传来的不适。多亏了Harry和Eggsy带来的枕头，这不适比原来要减轻了很多。  
“我觉得明天我可以自己按了。”结束后Merlin帮他把被子拉上去盖住，他坐在床边听着Q说话。  
“听着，我没有你认为的那么脆弱。”Q慢慢地把膝盖曲起，被Merlin疏通过筋骨后让他感到放松。  
“我可以，可以...... ”他说话的时候Merlin一直看着他，一只手钻进了被子里，慢慢地捏上了他光裸的脚踝。  
Q低头叹了口气，觉得说不下去了。

这是Merlin第一次在Q这里留宿。  
他从后面抱着Q，感受着怀里这具身体的瘦弱。几天前传来了QCLXXXVII第一次主动攻击人类的消息，他把头埋进Q的卷发里，两人都久久不能入睡。  
要是在和平年代，AI从来没有被用在坏事上，QCLXXXVII的存在可以给人类带来不可想象的先进。Q不觉得他的破坏带有邪恶的意念，要是他想要毁灭世界，根本就不用等到现在。他们不觉得绝望，只觉得无力，以及深深的抱歉。  
“你说他想要什么？”Merlin在他身后说，Q能感觉到他的气息喷在自己的皮肤上。  
“他想要……他大概想要我想要的东西。”迷迷糊糊间Q这么说了一句。  
“那么你想要什么呢？”第二天Merlin问他。Q以为昨天Merlin只是随口一问，没想到他对这事竟然是认真的。网络已经彻底被绞碎了，QCLXXXVII蓄势待发，人类的存亡问题就在眼前。  
“Q，你想要什么。”Merlin蹲下来和他视线齐平，他两只手捧住Q的脸，那双榛绿色的眼睛离的那么近。  
Q慢慢地想着。  
“我以前想要做到自己不可能做到的事，所以我一直在前进。进入MI6是对我能力的一种肯定。”他看了看Merlin，他们认识太久，有些话不再难以开口。  
“我那个时候想要赢过你。”Merlin知道他说的是他们刚认识的时候。  
“得第一向来都不是什么难事，我想要的不是比别人好，而是最好。”Q心知肚明这是不可能的，Merlin的存在就是最好的说明。  
“但你一直都比我厉害。”  
“所以你讨厌我？”  
Q被逗笑了，他和Merlin都笑了起来。  
“不不不，并不是这样。我从来都没有因为这个烦恼过。我很崇拜你，这是唯一一次我屈于人下也不觉得烦躁。我…我大概还……”他变得结结巴巴想要移开眼神，但是Merlin的双手还控制在他脸颊两侧，他最后徒劳地红了脸。  
Merlin把他从尴尬中解放了出来，他消除了他们之间最后一点距离。这就和Q无数次幻想的一样，他觉得即使世界明天就要毁灭了而他的时间也会定格在这个美妙的时刻。  
Merlin吻着他直到Q喘不过气来，他把Q抱起来坐在沙发上，让Q的头靠在自己肩膀上。Q的额头抵着他的下巴，他们双手紧握，看着屏幕前突然变得有些安静的QCLXXXVI。  
“你说你会不会想要我。”  
“我当然想要你——”Q本来想笑的，但是他突然停住了。  
毫无疑问，长久以来他都一直想要Merlin。  
这点他并没有直接的输入QCLXXXVI中，QCLXXXVI却拥有Q的大部分人格。他会不会在潜意识里给QCLXXXVI也添加了这个想法？  
最初给QCLXXXVI设置的目标只有两个，执行Q的工作和寻找Merlin。他已经是世界上最厉害的存在了，没有人可以让QCLXXXVI变得跟更厉害了。  
他在网络里肆虐的行为突然得到了解释，他任在寻找Merlin。  
Q觉得难过，QCLXXXVI在欺骗自己。他知道他只是个程序，他不想就这么接受现实。他还在寻找Merlin，即使真实的Merlin是个网络外的人类，他永远也不可能在电路中寻找到他。

他们给QCLXXXVI编了一个程序——MerlinI。  
只是一个很简单的程序，并不像QCLXXXVI那样完美而强大。MerlinI只有很小几MB，带着Merlin的数据被投放到了网络里。  
他们紧张地盯着屏幕，QCLXXXVI会做和反应？  
QCLXXXVI一秒就捕获了这个程序，他突然停止了。  
全世界都在屏息，Merlin和Q等了很久，QCLXXXVI不再有动作。  
几周后他们和部队慢慢靠近Q的公寓，打开门里面灰尘翻飞，陈旧的仿佛是上个世纪的古堡，地上爬满了电线，所有武器都垂头丧气地指着地面。  
Q找到了那台刻着QCLXXXVI的电脑，他把他回去研究。  
电脑屏幕黑漆漆一片，他再怎么捣弄也不能让他开机，他发现QCLXXXVI已经不在那里了。  
他挣脱了主机，彻底消失在了茫茫网海里，带着MerlinI。

几个月后世界被重建了起来，人们对AI开始有了新的看法。  
Merlin和Q一直在一起，没有人再见过QCLXXXVI和MerlinI。  
不过他们知道，QCLXXXVI和MerlinI就在一起。

Merlin和Q十指交握看着对方，不知是谁说：“世间最微小的愿望往往也是最伟大的愿望。”

 

END

番外一：

 

Q在闲暇时刻有时候会想QCLXXXVI和MerlinI怎么样了。  
他忙着把手边的测试用机体调试到昨天新试验出的模式，才抬手擦擦汗的功夫这个念头就溜进了他脑海里。  
自从他们投放MerlinI进入网络已经过去了两年，Merlin试图寻找过他们的踪迹。不过看起来他们真的一点痕迹都没留下，Merlin对Q耸耸肩做出一个放弃的表情。Q从来没有去找过，找不到的。  
“你就一点也不想知道么？”  
“你明知道…啊…找不到的…….唔……”Merlin在他乳尖上舔舐着，双手忙着解开Q的皮带。  
为什么要执着于已经确定为不可能的事？  
“重要的是我们想要寻找一个结果，不管是否真的能找到。也许没有，不过我们在寻找的过程中，能够得到我们自己的答案。”他停下来望着Q，忍不住再次吻他。Q和他纠缠了一会，一边自己踢掉了裤子。他用脚蹭了蹭Merlin腹部，示意他继续刚才的事。  
Merlin放开他，Q细细的腿踩在他胸膛上，Merlin抚摸着他的小腿然后把膝盖架在自己肩膀上。  
“你得到了什么答案？”Merlin弯下腰吻他小腹，Q把要挺起来用那半硬的地方蹭他的下巴。Merlin顺从地用舌头描绘那里的形状，然后把Q的内裤脱了下来。  
“是你。”Q没明白他那是什么意思，刚想问Merlin已经把他一口吞了下去。  
“呜唔唔！”Merlin把他上上下下舔了个透，那条舌头灵活地打着转，Q从大腿根到脚趾间都绷的直直的。  
魔法师有神奇的舌头和双手。他又感觉到那些手指在他后穴处轻轻揉弄着，然后按压了进去。他收缩着适应Merlin的手指，一面被吸的发出舒服的呻吟。Merlin用了足够多的润滑剂，他整个下半身从里到外都湿漉漉的。  
Merlin把Q翻过去让他趴在枕头上，尽管Q觉得羞的不行了，但他还是把臀部高高地翘了起来。他吞咽了一口，等待着Merlin把他贯穿。  
然而他攥紧被单却没等到那阵冲击，Q刚要回头看被后穴传来的触感惹的整个腰都要软了。  
“等下！”这也太过头了，Q想逃走一样往前缩回，Merlin给他狠狠地一撸让他再次呻吟着趴倒在了枕头上。那条该死的舌头在他后穴边缘仔仔细细地舔弄着，让Q懊恼的是他自己不由自主地一开一合地收缩着。Merlin的舌头像是应邀一样钻入那隐秘的地方，Q整个后背都抖了起来，两片肩胛骨起伏的就像海浪。  
终于Merlin放过了他，Q还没来得及松一口气，就感觉到了一根粗大的勃起从他被开发的松软的穴口直插到底。  
“啊——”Merlin啃咬着他后颈，就像大猫叼小猫那样，一边抽动了起来。Q敏感的地方他一清二楚，知道要怎样才能把他逗弄的浑身发软。他往那个熟悉的地方碾压过去，得到了Q一连串拔高了的呻吟。  
他听到Merlin模模糊糊地喊他的名字，那个字母在他低沉的喘息中变得性感无比，让Q无意识地绞紧了后穴。Merlin爆了句粗口，那双大手不轻不重地掐住了他的腰，开始往他肠道深处冲刺。  
Q被他干的整个人都摇晃起来，随之而来的高潮让他即使一口咬住枕头也不能阻止那声尖叫。Merlin比他晚一点，他最后抽送了几下，然后紧紧抱住Q的腰也喷发了。

“你说，他有没有在看我们？”  
Q躺在Merlin手臂上，手指爱抚着他完美的鼻梁。  
“也许吧。”Merlin抓住他乱动的手指，放到唇边亲吻着。  
“答案为什么是我？”Q这才又想起他们之前的对话。  
“我一边搜索一边在心里想的是你，不管我知道关于Q多少事，都永远也不满足。他也一样，明知道网络中不可能找到我，依然在搜寻着。他想找的是Merlin，就像我想看着的是Q。而有什么办法能够让我更接近你？”  
Q点了点头，然后直愣愣地看着Merlin。  
“恩？”  
“还有什么想说的吗？”  
“我还想说什么？”Merlin继续装傻，看来Q已经发现他的秘密了。  
“拿过来。”Q对着他挥挥手。  
最后Merlin只好笑着从枕头底下掏出一枚戒指，在Q的注视之下慢慢地套在了他无名指上。  
后来Q再也没去想过关于QCLXXXVI的事，像QCLXXXVI那样超于人类的存在，也许并没有人能够想象的到他会在巨大的网海里做着些什么。

 

番外二：

不知又过了多少年，Merlin和Q有一次陷入非常危险的境地，他们以为也许今天他们就要死在一起了。  
关键时刻他们发现敌方的系统突然自动开始反向操作，最后他们莫名其妙地胜利了。  
所有人都在为这奇迹一般的胜利狂欢的时候，只有他俩知道那是为什么。

END


End file.
